


Chess Game

by storys217ph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storys217ph/pseuds/storys217ph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy and Hermione battle in a game of chess. Pansy/Hermione</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess Game

** Chess Game **

 

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

 

** Hermione' POV **

* * *

 

 

"This is gonna last forever. You play like a snail…"

 

"Quit your nagging Parkinson! I'm well within my time limit!" What nerve, she takes about twice as long, and I'm pretty sure there's something wrong with that sand watch she brought over.

 

"Looks like we got a feisty mudblood here guys! And she thinks she can beat me, this should be interesting." She licks her lips as if preparing to devour a favourite treat. God I hate her, and that ever-present mocking grin.

 

"Yea! Get her Pansy!" One of the silver-green ties yells out from crowd that gathered around us.

 

Closer to me are mostly Gryffindors, Harry and Ron of course, but also kids form other houses observing the event. I know chess isn't everyone's cup of tea but we're playing on the stone table outside. Nice whether must have attracted a lot of people outside ant thus they flocked around the event.

 

I'm not as fond of attention like Parkinson, but I don’t mind it right now, only more to witness when I defeat her. I just wish someone would show me a little support, at least Harry or Ron. It's like they dozed off, while Parkinson practically has a pack of Slytherin cheerleaders including Draco, Blaise, Millicent and others, not all of whom I know by name.

 

"Hermione… the time." Harry whispers behind me.

 

I turn to the fancy looking Slytherin sand watch on the table dripping last grains of green coloured sand. I trailed off again! Hermione focus! I grab a random pawn and move two fields forward.

 

"Close one Granger. Surprisingly you didn't do anything stupid this time."

 

"Glad to hear it from such a big expert like you."

 

"Pfft...!" Parkinson shrugs off my sarcastic remark and reaches for her queen. She drags the figurine over the board theatrically, than flips the sand watch with a big smile.

 

"What's so funny?!"

 

"Nothing… only that conclusion to this is becoming increasingly apparent. I'm actually disappointed. I was hoping for a challenge, but this is just boring." She raises her nose high in the air smugly that I can see up her nostrils.

 

"I'll give you a challenge alright!" I mutter trough my teeth.

 

"What's that Granger? I thought you said something… Oh, never mind, as I was saying, I already feel sorry for McGonagall when she hears her brightest golden girl lost in a game of chess to me of all people. I'm barely passing her stupid class. Who need's transfiguration anyway? Plain useless if you ask me, right guys…"

 

Damn she can babble so much. Someone just shut her up! If only lightning would hit her! I can't concentrate on the game with her voice constantly probing my ears. "Hmmm! Parkinson, a little silence please, I didn't talk during your turn."

 

"Shhhh!" She turns to her Slytherin crowd first, than all around to the gathered. "Mudblood needs some quiet time to wind up that little brain of hers. Ha! What a joke! As if I'd take orders from you…"

                                               

"Shut it Parkinson!" Ron's steps in. Finally he's woken up. I nod at him to show I appreciate it.

 

"Alright! Go Weasel! Your girlfriend needs a rescue though. She's in way too deep."

 

"He's not my… we're not a couple." I explain to everyone gathered around. I just had to make that clear even if it's not to Ron's liking. He's asked me before to pretend to be his girlfriend just so other girls would find him interesting, but I won't be doing that again.

 

"I apologize for my assumption!" She shrieks sarcastically, being all coy. "Now quit stalling Granger! Let's get this over with!"

 

"That's what I'm trying to do, if you'd only shut up a second and stop interrupting me!"

 

"Allright, alright, whatever it takes to move your ass."

 

Finally she shut up. I can inspect the board now. It's still early in the game but her defence is solid, every figure seems to be covered… wait, I think I see something! I grab my bishop and take her pawn that's left unchecked. That also opened up my attack quite nicely. I turn the sand watch with a victorious smirk.

 

Without a pause she grabs her queen and pulls it from the other side of the board to my bishop taking it out of the game. "Didn't see that, did you?!"

 

"No, not really…" I mutter biting my nail. I really messed up, that was a beginner's mistake. I guess I was a bit too eager to win. The board is not looking in my favour so far. I think I might actually lose a game of chess to Pansy damn Parkinson!

 

"Ouch, it was a bishop too, that must have hurt."

 

"Nah, it's alright." I lie, trying to appear confident. "I'm more of a knight kind of girl."

 

"I see…" She pauses and puts a finger to her chin as if thinking. "It's all clear to me now, you don’t have a boyfriend and you like a knight that goes L, that all spells Lesbian to me Granger."

 

"What?"

 

"I'm saying you're a lesbian."

 

I look around the group nervously. I can believe she's calling me out on this out of the blue. "That's preposterous!"

 

"Or dyke if that's the term that you prefer. Yup, it makes sense, why didn't I see it before."

 

"Ok, stop that!"

 

"Come on Granger, open up and admit it, you'll feel a lot better."

 

"Parkinson…!" I growl silently, slowly losing my patience.

 

"I bet you like it when a girl is really hairy down there, don’t you?"

 

I decide not to dignify that with a response, but look around the crowd in disbelief. Seems, they're actually enjoying her dirty talk, especially a few of the young ones. This is so wrong.

 

"I know your type Granger, you act all wholesome, but you just want to eat some dirty, wet…"

 

"Parkinson!"

 

"…cunt."

 

"That's it!" I snap getting on my feet. "You've crossed the line!"

 

"What line?"

 

"When I challenged you to a chess game, this is not what I had in mind, alright?! So I'm leaving!"

 

"Giving up? So soon? Oh well, I guess I win than, so purebloods are smarter after all, nothing new there."

 

"No you don't win! I simply refuse to play under these circumstances. The language you're using… it's vile!"

 

"I didn't hear anyone complain." She turns to the crowd extorting a couple of nods from her side. "It seems like you're the only one that has a problem with me talking. What? Is it a touchy subject?"

 

I sit back down. "You know what, talk shit all you want, I'm still gonna beat your ass and prove to everyone that muggleborn are better than you, and I don’t even mean purebloods, just people like you! You're just a hate filled brat who should be rotting in Azakaban!"

 

"Aha…" She says lazily, inspecting her nail polish. Apparently unaffected by my outburst she points to the sand watch which she already flipped a minute ago to make my turn run out faster.

 

"Right." I acknowledge the sand watch and focus back on the game. I swear this is her tactic, to throw me off balance with her slandering. I won't listen to her anymore. I'll keep my mind on the game.

 

I push my knight forward, which leaves me with the option to switch my rook and king later. "Your turn!"

 

She toys with a pawn but doesn't move it. "Now Granger, I just got an idea. I know who'd be a perfect match for you." She pauses as if waiting for me to ask.

 

I'm almost curious enough to know who would she suggest, but I stop myself in time. It's probably some trick and I don’t need to give her more excuses to talk anyway.

 

"Filch's niece!" She exclaims gloating together with the Slytherin crowd.

 

Ughhh… I shudder at the thought. I've seen that girl once when she was in the castle visiting Filch I suppose. Her posture resembles that of a troll. Besides that, if she shaved her legs and washed her hair she might look barely decent, but Parkinson's suggestion was obviously just to mock me. Of course I have to retort. "Oh yea, and how about Voldemort for you, no actually… he doesn't deserve that much of a punishment."

 

She gets all serious. "You don’t joke about that!"

 

I notice her piercing glare as well as from every other Slytherin behind her. They would never say it openly, but I know exactly why they're pissed off, 'cause they're his followers or at least their families are. "Ok, sorry." I can't believe I had to apologise for that, but maybe it's a good that I did, seeing all those angry glares. "Let's just play."

 

She flips the sand watch. "Now I have to start my turn all over again, now that you've upset me."

 

"Good that I managed it for once, just looking at you upsets me."

 

"And what's wrong with the way I look?"

 

Looks like I'm getting under her skin just a bit. That's rare and makes it hard to withhold my grin. Best I be vague with the answer and make her wonder a little, or maybe I'll give her a hint. "Nothing in particular." I say scratching my nose.

 

She brings her hands up to her nose and looks at me a bit offended. "You only wish you had a nose like mine mudblood! It's small, and that's a feminine feature."

 

"Oh no, I didn’t mean… I just had an itch."

 

"Yea right! You're just trying to upset me 'cause you know you're losing! But It's not gonna work, I can tell you that… as if I'd concern myself with your opinion."

 

Clearly she does, and she's accusing me of getting her upset?! Is she really that dumb or just self-centered. "Haven't you been trying to upset me this whole time? Suddenly it's wrong now that the tables have turned?!"

 

"You did it again, now I gotta start the turn again." She flips the sand watch again, for the second time now.

 

"Hey! You can't just turn the watch whenever you please!"

 

"Yes I can." She stands up slamming her hand on the stone table and I do the same. Harry and Ron come to my side and I see Draco and Millicent Bulstrode appear next to Parkinson.

 

"Hey! Easy now!" Seamus Finnigan steps in between us and spreads us apart. "Looks like you need some sort of a referee here?"

 

"Yes, thank you Seamus!" I sit back down and cross my arms looking over at Parkinson.

 

"A Gryffindor?! How impartial!" She shrieks.

 

"You all know the rules. I'll just turn the watch for you."

 

"Fine!" She accepts. "Whose turn was it now?"

 

"I believe it was yours Pansy." Someone form the Slytherin crowd suggests.

 

Seamus looks at me and I only shrug in response. "Well I can't tell either." He says scratching his head. "We'll take your word for it Tracey." He says to the Slytherin girl and turns over the sand watch.

 

I don't know weather it was the effect of having a referee, but the game gets more serious now and a lot more quiet. Parkinson is thinking more, and taking her time inspecting the board. As the game develops further it's getting more and more difficult determining the right move and we're both using all of our time each turn.

 

She captures my second bishop, knight and a rook, and I manage to get her knight and both bishops. I wish I could get her queen though. She's doing wonders with it and always avoiding capture.

 

The sun is getting lower on the horizon. Most of the crowd melted away. I suppose only real chess lovers and closest friends remain.

 

A rook and a queen is all I got left, and I'm getting kind of low on pawns too. She's got a knight, two rooks and a queen that ate half of my crew. She's clearly winning, though I'm not finished, nor willing to give up. I just don’t get it. How can she play that good? She's supposed to be dumb, and this was supposed to be easy.

 

She makes another great move, taking another pawn and putting my king in check. Something is not right here. I'm getting more suspicious after each of her turns.

 

"Seamus, could we have a short pause? I need to… stretch my legs out."

 

"Yea, I need a break. I think my leg went numb." Parkinson stands up shaking her leg and walks off without so much as looking at Seamus who's supposed to be our referee in these matters.

 

"Sure. Let's take five minutes." Seamus turns to me, not really having much choice but to declare a break. This suits me fine however.

 

I skip over the round stone slab bench and pull Harry and Ron to the side, to a safe distance for a private talk. "Not doing so good guys." I whisper.

 

"Yea, we've noticed."

 

"You're not helping Ron!" I jab him in the shoulder.

 

"Ouch! You're mental!"

 

"How is she playing so good?! Tell me!"

 

"Maybe she's just good at chess." Harry suggests.

 

"Hey! It's Pansy damn Parkinson we're talking about here! I just know she's cheating somehow."

 

"I don't think so Hermione, I didn’t see her do anything, nor hear anyone whispering to her." Harry says.

 

"Yea." Ron confirms. "Especially the last 15 minutes it's been quiet as a graveyard and she made some great moves."

 

I was hoping Ron and Harry would tell me something I wanted to hear. I guess not. I sigh.

 

"Keep at it Hermione." Harry gives me a pat on he back. "You can still win this."

 

"I know. It's just… I don’t get it. I've won all the games played at the Gryffindor tower. I've beaten you and Ron many times. Why am I losing now that it matters?! It's so frustrating!"

 

"Maybe that's why you're losing, 'cause you're worried too much about the outcome. Just play like you do with us, try to relax."

 

"I'll try. Thank you Harry."

 

"And you Ron? Got any advice for me?"

 

"Only that you should finish fast, 'cause I'm getting kind of peckish."

 

"Thanks a lot Ron!"

 

"Hey, it's not my fault you decided to challenge her to a chess game?"

 

"I did it to prove a point, and now I'm gonna look like an idiot if I lose, and she'll mock me for weeks."

 

"Yea, probably." Harry and Ron confirm nodding.

 

"She was giving me her usual speech about pureblood superiority when I got the idea. I said prove it than, if purebloods are so much smarter defeat me in a game of chess. I was sure she'd just refuse and I could hold that over her. I was shocked when she actually accepted."

 

"Maybe she accepted because…"

 

"No!" I interrupt Harry already knowing what he'll say. He's way too naive for what he's been trough. "Harry, these are Slytherin we're talking about, Pansy Parkinson atop of that. She can't play chess. I know she's cheating, I just don’t know how, but it won't help her! I've won from worse situation than this one."

 

"You sure have." Harry confirms.

 

"That's the spirit Hermione!" Ron adds.

 

I see Seamus beckoning me over, time to go back. We go back and I sit back at my side of the board. I look down on the board with sorrow. The white forces of light are fewer against the black demonic figurines. Her queen figurine I hate especially, a female demon wrapped in her own bat-like wings, wearing a sharp thorny crown atop her head. No worries, I got my white elven queen to oppose her.

 

I pick up my elven queen figurine to look at her closely. She's so pretty. I love her long hair, detailed leafy robe, and the staff with a crystal shard on top.

 

"Don’t damage those, this set costs more than you can afford." Parkinson sits down across from me.

 

I put my queen back on the board cautiously. "I bet it does, only stupid people would pay so much for a chess set."

 

"Stupid?! Or filthy rich?"

 

"You're parents you mean? As if you had anything to do with earning that wealth?"

 

"How could I? I'm only 15. Anyway, they inherited most of it too, so…"

 

"Yea I get the picture, let's play."

 

"Alright Granger, ready to lose?"

 

"Not quite. But I am ready, if that's what you're asking. Seamus, my turn is it?"

 

"That’s right." He flips the sand watch. I go between looking at watch and the board when I spot an opportunity. It took a couple of moves and some luck but I capture her knight and one rook.

 

Things were looking up, but one little mistake and she forces me to defend from a check mate with my queen and than takes her. I could almost cry seeing Parkinson snatch the white elven queen figurine with her grubby black nailed fingers. "I finally get to capture that queen figurine you're been lusting over." She says with a smirk.

 

"No I wasn’t!"

 

"Yea, whatever."

 

"You know this set isn't even animated, even Ron has an animated set."

 

"Cheep tricks for a cheep set, these figurines are hand made from rare, almost indestructible materials, and it is unique. You know what that means?"

 

"There's only one in existence?"

 

"In the whole world, and I have it."

 

"Lucky you, but it's not gonna help you win." I try to sound confident but my words fail to give me any confidence when I look down on the board. One rook, one knight and two pawns is all I have left. She's got one rook, a queen and four pawns.

 

I'm getting more and more frustrated these last turns, while she's trying to finish me off. If she doesn't make a really big mistake, I have no chance… unless I can find out how she's cheating. I look all around the stone table and even under it.

 

"Trying to peek under my skirt Granger?"

 

"No, just trying to figure out how are you cheating."

 

"I'm not cheating you bookworm!"

 

"Oh yea?! Why so furious all of a sudden? Got something to hide?"

 

"'Cause I'm not cheating you retard! How dare you accuse me?!"

 

"That's it! I'm tired of this farce! I'm leaving!" I get up and turn back to walk away when some invisible force stops me and lifts me up in the air. I manage to turn my neck enough to see Parkinson with a corner of my eye. She's pointing her wand at me and keeping me afloat in mid air helplessly.

 

"Put her down now Parkinson!" I hear Harry growl.

 

"If she agrees to finish what she started!"

 

"What?!" Harry asks.

 

"The chess game! If she agrees to finish, I'll put her down."

 

"Never!" I cry out.

 

"Fine, than suffer." Parkinson intensifies whatever spell that she's using on me. I know it's not wingardium leviosa they thought us at school 'cause I feel a crushing sensation over my body, like being squeezed between two walls. It's not terribly painful but I'm scared if she might turn it up, so I sound off to my friends that I'm in pain.

 

"Expeliarmus!" I hear Ron cry out and I drop down on my knees on the small stone plateau beside the table. I jump over the stone slab bench and onto the grass to join the others, Harry, Ron, our referee Seamus Finnigan and Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott who also decided to stick around.

 

The five of us stood close together, positioned in a crescent moon, while the Slytherin group opposite us were kind of in a line, hiding one behind the other I suppose. Malfoy was in front and Parkinson stood next to him after she picked up her wand that Harry expelled from her hand. Behind them where Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey, all Slytherin.

 

So it's five versus five, fair at least if it comes to a fight.

 

"Let's just go, they're not worth getting into trouble." Malfoy says looking at us all condescending and superior.

 

"Yea, go run to your daddy Malfoy!" Ron taunts.

 

"Ron!" I whisper and give him a scolding look. He's making this situation worse just when it's about to be resolved peacefully.

 

"Shut up Weasley! This doesn't concern you. This is between me and Granger." Parkinson turns to me. "She falsely accused me of cheating, and now I want her to apologise and admit defeat, only than we will leave."

 

"You mean… you weren’t cheating?" Malfoy asks her looking genuinely surprised.

 

"No!" She snaps.

 

"Well that would be the first!" I exclaim. "Next thing you're gonna tell us you never cheated, when we all know you cheat on every test that you are able to do so."

 

"Sure I do, unlike you I don’t like wasting my time memorizing useless information, but this was different. I beat you fair and square and you know it!"

 

"I don't believe you…"

 

"Last chance Granger!" She grits trough her teeth.

 

"…and I won't believe you in a million years!"

 

"Bombarda!" That was the last thing I heard, Parkinson casting that spell as she raised her wand to me who was positioned in the middle of our group with others close by me. A flash of light blinded me, as if a gunpowder explosion hit me right on the face and chest. It blew me away and I landed on the grass, on my back.

 

When I tried to get up my vision was completely blurry I could barely tell the sky from the ground. My hearing was muffled and distorted as well, there was a loud buzzing in my ears, but I could make out laughter belonging to none other than Pansy Parkinson.

 

I wanted to rip her with my bare hands but I felt so dizzy and disoriented that I failed to stand up on my feet, several times. Next thing I felt something push me over on my back. The sky was blue without any feature, than a blurry figure stood over me. I could only grab hold of the leg that stepped on my belly. I felt the leg smooth and hairless. It must be Parkinson's. She kicked me two times till I let go, than she must have spat on me, 'cause I felt something wet hit my face, but that was the least of my concerns at the moment.

 

I had no idea what she has done to me and will my vision and hearing ever return to normal. I was scared. After a minute passed things were improving which was a great relief. I could see the blurry figures of others nearby. "Ron! Harry!" I called out, and I could see a figure crawling towards me.

 

"Hermione?" I heard Harry's muffled voice.

 

It took another few minutes of stumbling around till the effect of the spell wore off. When we finally stood up and could see clearly we found our faces to be black with ash. The spell affected all five of us, but I was out the longest as they informed me. I was hit most directly, 'cause she was aiming for me.

 

I looked up to see that the Slytherins had already left. "Cowards!" I yelled out at the empty space where they stood.

 

"Damn right!" Ron joined me.

 

"What kind of spell was that?" Harry asked.

 

"Don’t know." Seamus said. "I think I did something like that by accident. Nothing this powerful though."

 

"I know." Ron agreed. "Where did she learn that spell? How come we don’t know it?"

 

"Never mind that Ron, she's gonna pay for this!" I wiped the remaining spit off my face and went up the hill, beckoning others to follow me.

 

"Should we go to the infirmary?"

 

"No Hannah, we're going straight to professor McGonagall, or better yet Dumbledore. Five people injured, five witnesses, she wont get away with it this time. She's done for, they might even expel her."

 

We went to wait in front of the phoenix staircase and happen upon Dumbledore and McGonagall just leaving the headmaster's office.

 

"My God! What has happened to you?!" McGonagall rushes over to us placing a hand on Harry's cheek with concern.

 

"That's what we are here to tell you and the headmaster." I look over at Dumbledore.

 

"Come in, and tell us all about it." Dumbledore leads us up the staircase into his office, while McGonagall waits behind and enters last. I saw her looking all around the hallway as if a pack of death eaters will jump out of the shadows, but it's not death eaters that attacked us, as I'm about to tell them.

 

I take the lead in telling the story and leave out some parts that are not as important, like how I accused Parkinson of cheating. I just said it was a minor dispute that Parkinson blew out of proportion and none of the others felt the need to correct me. I told Dumbledore of the spell she used and what effect it had on us for several minutes after.

 

"That's right we don’t teach that spell in school." Dumbledore looked over at McGonagall scratching his beard. "Maybe we should have thought you how to defend against it. I just never thought you'd be facing it here on school grounds, and certainly not from the wand of one of your classmates."

 

"Neither have I sir. Will we be alright? My vision and hearing still feel a bit off."

 

"You will be fine. It should completely wear of by tomorrow."

 

We all sight with relief.

 

"What are you gonna do to Parkinson?" I ask, a little too eagerly. I might have sounded a bit too vengeful, I realize. "I mean what do you usually do in this situation?" I try to toning it down.

 

"Don’t you worry about that Miss Granger, we'll deal with her accordingly."

 

"I'm glad to hear that sir."

 

"Now off to the nursery the lot of you!" McGonagall starts shooing us out. "Get yourselves cleaned up and checked."

 

Next morning we're all sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast like usual. Even Hannah Abbott sat next to us, feeling some sort of connection to the group since yesterday. Neville sure seems happy about that, I think he fancies her.

 

When Parkinson walks beside us we all stare at her wandering what is she still doing here and how can she be so relaxed as if nothing happened yesterday. She sits at her seat and starts eating her breakfast, talking and joking around as usualy.

 

"What the hell?!" I whisper to Ron who sat next to me.

 

"Don’t ask me." He puts a toast in his mouth.

 

"Did she get away with it? Without any punishment?" I wonder.

 

My question is soon answered. The front door of the great hall open and morning light comes pouring into the room. Three figures appear from the light. One I recognise at once, professor Snape with two other people I never seen before.

 

They must be a couple as the woman is holding onto the man's arm. They're both well dressed, woman in an elegant black robes and man in a long dark green coat. The woman also wore a diamond necklace and earrings which were immediately noticeable. Her hair was black, semi-short and slightly wavy. She was very pretty. The man had slicked back black hair and a pointy black beard, he looked angry and concerned. "Pansy!" The man called out.

 

"What are you doing here?" Pansy questioned the pair wide-eyed. I realized than that those are her parents.

 

"Come here Pansy, right now." Her father said strictly and Pansy obliged, than all three of them went with Snape out of the great hall.

 

Yes, the day has come that Parkinson gets into trouble. I have to see this happen if I can. "Let's follow them!" I whisper to Harry and Ron, but only Ron follows. I guess Harry was busy glancing over at Cho.

 

"Over here!" I point to the corner we can hide in. We hide behind the wall peering from behind it, but apparently we're too late to see the show. The phoenix stairs to headmaster's office are already swirling up. They must have entered.

 

"That's a shame…" I sigh.

 

"Yea."

 

"I just hope she doesn't get away with it this time."

 

"You think she might?" Ron asks.

 

"Nah, she's done it this time. There's just no way… Wait! I hear something!" I pull Ron back into the shadow. "Stay back!" I instruct him while I carefully peer onto the hallway. I see the phoenix stares moving down. Could they be done already? This is a bad sign.

 

I see Parkinson and her father walk out. I'm confident they won't see or hear me as I'm far enough, but I am still able to understand what they are saying because of the echo.

 

"Come back here!" Parkinson's dad grabs her by the wrist and starts pulling her back toward the phoenix staircase.

 

"But I didn’t do anything!" She shrieks.

 

"It doesn't matter!"

 

"It does! I was only defending myself!" She yanks her arm out of his grasp, but remains on the spot crossing her arms.

 

"First off I don’t buy that, but even if you only defended yourself you should have done it in a way to avoid all this. Haven't I taught you anything? I am very disappointed in you Pansy." He says in a calm but very reproaching way.

 

I can see from her expression that she's affected by it. She looks down on her shoes. "I know, but there were five of them and I had no time to think…"

 

"You forgot the golden rule. We think, and then we think again…"

 

"…only than do we act." Pansy finishes the sentence together with her dad.

 

"That's right. That's what separates us from such muggle-affiliated scum that are running this school at the moment, but not for long, believe me…"

 

"Hermione what's going on?"

 

"Shush Ron! I can't hear them."

 

When I look again I see that the third person has joined them. "Oh, there you two are." Parkinson's mom steps down from the staircase entrance. "Will you go back…"

 

"Yes! We're coming!" Parkinson's father snaps at his wife.

 

She seems to ignore it and walks over to Pansy hugging her and tries plating a kiss on her forehead.

 

Pansy pushes her off immediately, and rather violently. "Get off me! I'm not a baby!"

 

"Alright dear, I was just…"

 

"Just go back up and let me have a word with my daughter!" Her dad snaps again. "And tell them we'll be there shortly."

 

"Please do hurry." Her mom says timidly before going back up to headmaster's office.

 

"Where were we… oh right." Pansy's dad puts a hand on her shoulder. "Listen here Pansy, the headmaster may not be a headmaster for long, but for now we have to play by their rules. Do you understand?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I can't get you out of this one, you're gonna have to take whatever punishment they see fit to give you."

 

"But…"

 

"No buts, you will do as I say! Understood?!"

 

"Yes." Pansy nods.

 

"Good. Now put on a smile and let's go back up."

 

They go up the stairs and the phoenix statue rotates back to its place. Not that I'm sorry for her, but Pansy's father certainly isn't a kind man. I wouldn’t want to be in her shoes. He's probably up there now acting all dignified and smiling in Dumbledore's face after calling him a muggle-affiliated scum a second ago. Such people in the wizarding world make me sick to my stomach. They're the worst, full of hatred and prejudice, no wonder Pansy is all messed up in the head.

 

On the other hand her mom does seem like a really nice woman, but I get the feeling she doesn't have much influence in the family. How her husband spoke to her and the way that Pansy just brushed her off like that. Clearly she has no respect for her mother, but she does fear her father, that much is clear…

 

"Granger? Weasley? What are you two doing here?"

 

I turn around. "Nothing, and you Malfoy?"

 

"None of your business mudblood, but actually I'll tell you this time. I'm on my way to testify on Pansy's behalf."

 

"Hmpff … good luck with that." I say and we walk away to our first class.

 

I'll guess I'll just have to be a little patient to see the conclusion to all this. I'm sure she can't get out of it, even Mr. Parkinson said she'll have to take the punishment. I just wonder what her punishment will be. I hope they make her help out the house elves cook and clean. That would be so awesome, very hard and humiliating for her…

 

"…isn't that right Miss Granger?" I hear professor McGonagall's voice.

 

I snap out of it. "I'm sorry, what was the question?"

 

"You've been absent all day Miss Granger. Maybe you should go and get some fresh air? I'm sure you know most of this stuff already." She points to the book in her hand.

 

"Are you sending me out professor?"

 

"I'm giving you permission to go and have a stroll outside in this nice weather. Not many would refuse, I'm sure."

 

"I'm not in trouble, am I?

 

"No, no, just go and clear your head dear."

 

"Thanks." I chuck my books in my leather bag and throw the strap over my shoulder. I think McGonagall has been going easy on us since she saw us all blasted from Parkinson's spell yesterday.

 

I take her advice and go outside. It is a most pleasant day, a bit windy, but not too cold. I really wish we had classes outside at this time of year.

 

I take a path around the castle wall as wind is ruffling my hair. I spot Pansy there, sitting on the wall and looking down. I turn around and walk the other way, but it's too late, she already spotted me.

 

"You happy now Granger?! Now that you've embarrassed me in front my family?" I hear behind me as she catches up.

 

"What makes you think it was me? You attacked five of us, remember?"

 

"I bet you ran to McGonagall straight away! One little spell and you run to grown-ups like a little kid!"

 

I can see she's full of anger and looking for someone to blame. I'd like to avoid another fight if I could. "Like I said, it wasn't me. I went to the lavatory to clean myself up, and than I went to bed. I know the spell that you used, so I knew it's not a big deal."

 

"You're lying."

 

I try to ignore her and walk into the castle, but she follows walking beside me trough the empty corridor. Damit! Everyone is in class. I hope we'll encounter someone soon. I'm not too comfortable being alone with her after yesterday. She's crazy and unpredictable.

 

"I knew it was you who squealed, so don’t bother lying, it wont help you. I will make it my personal quest to make your life hell, and I have a lot of ways to do it, believe me!"

 

I'm supposed to listen to this and be intimidated. She attacked me and now she's making threats too! I'm not some helpless little girl she can manipulate with fear! The blood boils in me and I take out my wand pointing it at her pug nose.

 

She takes a step back in surprise, but doesn't reach for her wand, but remains standing in front of me, appearing calm and resting her hand on her hip. "You think I'm scared of your mudblood magic?! Go ahead Granger! Cast whatever feeble spell you have in that tiny brain and than I'll show you how real magic is done."

 

"What makes you think I won't?! There's nobody around. I could easily claim self-defence and everyone would believe me since you attacked five people yesterday, including me."

 

That made a lot of sense to her. I can see she's actually worried. She takes another step back looking around. "Alright, I'll leave, but I just wanted to tell you something… You're horrible!"

 

"Look who's talking!"

 

"The most horrible person I have the misfortune of knowing."

 

"Likewise Parkinson."

 

"The way you accused me of cheating when you realized you were gonna lose… that's just incredibly evil and calculated. And you claim to be a Gryffindor? All good and righteous?"

 

"You're right, I'm more of a Slytherin. You guys don’t pick means to achieve your ends, right?"

 

"No Slytherin could stoop as low as you did."

 

"Is that all?!"

 

I can see the cogs in her head turning but she doesn't come up with anything else to say. "Yes, for now."

 

"Good, than leave!"

 

"I'm going!" She snaps and we both rush off in opposite directions.

 

She stops after a few steps. "And one more thing mudblood…"

 

I stop half-turning.

 

"I didn’t cheat! I'm just better at chess than you because…"

 

"I don’t care Parkinson!"

 

"Ugghh!" She howls and kicking the wall.

 

I smile to myself walking away. It's nice to see anger getting the best of her. I glance back to see she's taking off her shoe. I hope she hurt her foot.

 

I returned to class feeling pretty good about the way I handled Parkinson. I guess I've won a few battles now and than, but never like this. She's usually superior in verbal abuse and intimidation. I actually surprised myself as well as her, and it's all thanks to anger.

 

* * *

 

** THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading. Sequel to this will be a separate fic that I'll upload when it's all done, so it might take a while.


End file.
